Class Rings
by AmeChi
Summary: I whispered after him, telling him I loved him too. I’m sure he heard it in his heart. That was the only hope we had. Our love and our rings.// LenRin Twoshot // Len and Rin have a secret...
1. Chapter 1

Class Rings

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer: I don't own because all I need is my beautiful school ring and that's it. (Still love you two though :hugs Len and Rin plushies tightly:**

**A/N: **So, I was playing around with the plot of _"Their Child"_ and then I remembered I had more ideas written down for Len and Rin. So, I felt inspiration to write this. It's crazy; I don't know why it came to my mind the moment I slipped on my newly created (and absolutely beautiful) class ring. My mom told me about back in the day, when couples would wear each other's (or the girls would wear their boyfriend's) class rings to show they were taken. Then I was like, ":le gasp!: Rin and Len, hiding their relationship but still showing that they were taken by each other by wearing each other's rings – since they have the same birthstone. YOSH!"

So, yeah, that's how this was born.

You'll see why they'd want to hide their relationship.

Anyways, on with this kawaii twoshot, yeah?

(By the way, zomg, I actually wrote this in first person view. I haven't done that in a long time!)

_Read in ½ to feel the brilliance of expensive class rings~!_

* * *

**Class Rings**

**I**

* * *

I don't know how it happened.

One moment, my parents were divorcing and I moved in with my Dad (since Mom was some crack whore or something). Then, all of a sudden, I'm being escorted down the aisle by my incredibly hot step-brother Len for my Dad and his mom's wedding. _Later_, I'm taken by surprise when Len and I are making love to each other's mouths a year later.

…What?!

Well, I'll have to say that – as corny as it sounds – we fell in love. Something happened during the wedding that just clicked between us and drove us to the point where we just couldn't mask our growing feelings. He was hot, sensitive, incredibly smart (was really good helping me with my homework, hah), and he thought I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen (though I have to _disagree_). Sure, we look a lot – and I mean a _lot_ – alike that it's almost creepy, but our personalities connect and our affection for the other was unavoidable.

From a small budded flower to a full bloom rose; we grew to love each other more than anything. Young love, I guess you could call it, and it's so corny and embarrassing that it gives me a blush whenever I think back on it…but oh well.

I guess that's how fate works, right?

Though, I also have to say that fate's a bitch because our relationship has to stay in secrecy. I mean, we're step-siblings and even though we're not related in blood, we are still connected by name and that very well could ruin us since it's _incest_ in other people's mind. Gosh, some people just aren't open-minded enough to realize that sometimes fate has other plans that you can't control.

It's not like no one's read that story in the newspaper where these two orphans became siblings by the same foster parents and fell in love. Wake up, you bastards!

But anyway, Len and I put on this whole façade every day. Especially since we're looked upon as twins at school, no matter how many times we tell them we're not even _related_, and it could cause a total uproar and high school apocalypse just because they get ahead of their stupid selves and believe we're committing the sin of _incest_. (Oh, please, someone just run me over with a road-roller or something; it's making me _sick_.)

Every day, we take different routes to school (since we walk), hang with different friends and take different way around the school so people just think that we're just one of those badass step-siblings who don't like each other and avoid each other at all cost.

They have no idea what happens when we enter our house, however. When the door is closed and the curtains are pulled together, you'd be surprised what's going on.

…Haha, just made a perverted joke.

Ah – uh – get back on track Rin!

_Okay_, so – that's how it is. Our love is a secret. Even our parents don't even know and we're going to keep it that way. (There's a chance they might see this as incest too, although…I don't fricken know why.)

And it was all working well, really. Our relationship was strong, especially when we were home alone and there was no one to disturb us. We actually almost felt like husband and wife; newly-weds living alone in their own home - happy in our own privacy. There was a few slip ups, where we would be having a heated moment (a.k.a. – making out and perverted touching) and our parents would walk in. But it still worked. (Even though I'm _pretty_ sure Len's Mom is probably suspicious of us now…)

But then, there was a set-back.

You see, it seems that me and Len have something else in common besides other stuff such as our love for fruit, video games, and rode rollers. We…get _jealous_ _**very easily**_. Seriously, I mean, I couldn't even help it!

Just one day, I was walking to my last class, minding my own business and thinking about my boyfriend and then all of a sudden, I see him and I see this teal-haired hoe leaning in close to him, whispering to him like she was telling him a secret. And then I saw him blush and turn away, embarrassed.

I almost lost my cool. Right then and _there_. I almost stalked over, became a girlier version of the Hulk and was just about to RinHulk Smash! her, but then Len looked up, saw me, and gave me such an apologetic look that I immediately lost my anger. (I remember thinking, '_Well, shit_' as I stomped off.)

That night, he explained to me that the teal-haired girl was Miku (who's actually in my class and who I harass through glares now) and she was absolutely flirting with him, which he got embarrassed from because she talked _really_ dirty. He explained he didn't like it at all - that he absolutely thought she was just some slut trying to get in his pants and well, I couldn't just _not_ believe him. Sure, I was so angry that I wanted to become some monster or something, but this is Len and he's more fragile than I am (believe it or not, considering he's the _man_ of the relationship…).

(Haha! Another perverted joke!)

I couldn't just give him the cold shoulder, I mean – I _saw_ him turn away and try to leave. That's telling yea' something when a guy actually leaves a girl who's willing to seduce him.

So, I brushed it off, gave him a hug (a kiss too) and told him I believed him which was the truth and always would be truth.

But then, something similar happened again. Except, it happened to me.

* * *

I was walking down the hall, heading to my locker during lunch break, since I usually skipped lunch. I needed a few books for my next class and I figured I'd use that time to go get them. So, I just stepped up to my locker, began to spin my combination when, all of a sudden, I realized someone was behind me.

I turned around a little, noticed something blue, and it didn't take but another second to realize my good friend Kaito was behind me.

So I turn around and greet him, excited that he came to visit. I like to talk sometimes.

"Yo, Kaito-senpai, what's up?" I smiled up at him, considering he's way taller than me and a grade above me.

He smiled down to me, answered, "Oh, nothing. Just noticed you were skipping lunch again and decided to visit you."

"That's nice of you," I complimented. "But why are you _also_ skipping lunch?"

"They don't have any ice-cream today."

Ah, there we go. Just as I had thought.

"Ah, well, I'm sure they'll have some tomorrow," I said softly, beaming up to him before turning around to finally get my books out. He was sort of close, to tell the truth. I sort of felt invaded of my space and just wanted to stop facing him. I was uncomfortable. But I said nothing about it.

He waited until I got my books out and closed my locker before he did something I _also_ didn't like.

"Hey, Rin-chan," he beckoned me, and I turned around, giving him a questioning look. A slight blush came across his face and I knew something weird was about to happen. I didn't know exactly what, and it surprised me when, suddenly, he leaned over me and rested his arm against the lockers behind me, hovering over me like he was caging me in.

I leaned away from him, turned my head away even though I knew my face was red with embarrassment. After all, he was close to me and I didn't like it. Len was the only one allowed to get that close to me.

"Wh-what," I asked, almost chokingly. I was too overwhelmed by his closeness to actually _not_ seem affected.

He actually caged me in by putting his other hand on the locker, blocking my escape. What the _hell_ did he want? Was he doing what I thought he was…?

"…Do you like me, Rin-chan?" He face was close and I could feel his breath against my neck. I didn't stop myself from gulping loudly and squeezing my eyes shut. Gosh, my face was so red!

"We-well, sure," I stammered squeakily. "I like you fine. Why?"

"No, Rin-chan, I mean…_like – like_," he corrected himself.

My eyes snapped open and hen I turn to look up at him, I jumped because our lips almost touched. "I – I – I – !" Goodness, Rin, spit something out!

He took my stammering as a good thing, apparently, because he suddenly leaned in more to my ear and whispered huskily, "I do. I like you _a lot_, Rin-chan. I would like…" Suddenly, I felt a hand snake down to my waist and grasp me, making me burst into an even worse blush then I already had.

I had to do something! I don't like it when other guys touch me like that; only Len can. His touch was all I liked; it was the only thing that actually had an extreme effect on me. Kaito's touch almost seemed…_disgusting_.

My wide eyes looked around me, at my surroundings, trying to see if there was anyone who was watching that I could plead for help to. And then, my eyes met familiar blue ones.

Deep, blue eyes that belonged to the boy I loved.

Len was watching us, right there - right behind Kaito. And he was just staring. And staring. He looked so impassive; I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

But then, I noticed something red fall from his hand. I noticed that his hands were squeezed into fists at his sides.

That red thing that fell from his fist…it was blood.

He was grasping his fists so hard that his palms were bleeding from his nails.

I could tell now; I understood…

He was _pissed_.

And then he left.

When he did, I dropped my books on Kaito's feet and pushed him away, absolutely furious. "Kaito-senpai! I don't like you like that!" I yelled at him as I glared at his confused stare.

"Don't ever do that again," I breathlessly told him, before I quickly grabbed my books and rushed off. I had to get to Len, to tell him that nothing was going on between me and that idiot –

But then the bell rang and I was all the way across the school from the class I needed to be at. So, I had no choice.

And when I got home, I had a lot of explaining to do and nursing to attend to, since Len fucked up his hands.

Goodness, I was so pissed. I couldn't even talk without a harsh tone to anyone; I was so angry. I wanted to punch Kaito and kick him where the sun don't shine. I wanted to throw an empty ice-cream box at him and tell him that the world was without ice-cream forever.

And then I wanted to curl up in a ball and bawl my eyes out _forever_!

F.M.L!!!

When school ended, I power-walked all the way home, wanting to get there as fast as I could because Len would be there already. I could just see him in our bathroom, probably changing the bandages on his hands or something. Gosh, such an idiot, putting his own self in a fit of rage that was destructive to his own damn self.

(Did that even make _sense_?!)

It only made me wonder how he would've been if he had actually released that anger.

…perhaps it was best he hadn't.

Oh well, whatever, it didn't matter.

As soon as I got through the door, locked it, and threw my bag and shoes off, I ran up the stairs to our bathroom and sure enough, there he was – running water over his palms.

I stood next to him as I watched irony brown and red mix with the water and flow down the drain. Without even saying another word, I bent down into one of the cabinets and grabbed a first-aid kit.

Then, all of a sudden, after I set the kit down, I was pushed against the counter and Len's mouth was on mine, taking my mouth fiercely.

I gasped against him, blinking out of confusion but participated none the less.

When he leaned back so we could breathe, his injured hands grasped at the bottom of my uniform shirt and he tore it open. Buttons went everywhere as I gasped for the second time and I looked up at him. But I couldn't tell anything, his bangs were covering his eyes; I couldn't read him.

I was seated on the counter and he – with his bloody hands – pushed my legs apart and he leaned in between me, lips attacking my neck boldly. His hands stayed on my thighs and I knew I had blood on me, but it didn't matter. I was confused and he was being so raw that it was both frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

When he bit me, I hissed but moaned out his name. I reached up to his hair and grasped at his ponytail.

"L-Len, are – aren't you angry? Wh-what are you doing," I asked softly, shakily, tremendously affected by his actions. No wonder why Kaito's touch felt so gross to me; Len's were just…perfect.

"I'm making you mine," he replied softly, making my heart jump in my chest. He ran his tongue against my pulse point, making me shiver before I could formulate another thought.

I let out a shaky breath, positioned my hands on his shoulders and reluctantly pushed him back. He didn't fight. I reached up, pushed back his bangs so I could see his beautiful eyes.

His tear-filled eyes met mine and I knew that he _wasn't_ alright. He wasn't alright at all.

I grasped his face gently between my hands, looking at him worriedly. "You're doing this out of anger, aren't you? You're upset…you're doing this because you think I'm going to dump you, ne?"

As if on cue, a tear rolled down his cheek and ran over my finger, falling onto my skirt a second later.

It broke my heart.

So, I pinched his cheeks and stretched out his mouth.

He cried harder, probably from the pain, but I didn't care.

"Dumb ass!" I let go of his cheeks, let his face snap back into place before I embraced him in a tight hug. "I wouldn't do that; never! Please, believe me!"

He became stiff as a board and my thighs were squeezed. "B-but - ?"

"But – nothing! You saw wrong! Kaito was making a pass at me and it was just…_disgusting_! There's nobody else, Len. I swear," I begged softly into his shoulder, feeling hot with hope that he would believe me.

"But – he – you…"

"I'm telling you, baby," I felt gross for saying that, but the nickname just slipped out. I grasped a fist full of his shirt and squeezed, burying my face harder in his shoulder. "I don't like him; I don't like _anyone_. There's only you. You're all I want! Nothing else, I swear!"

He must've believed me then (thank God!) because his arms suddenly wrapped around me andpressed me tightly to his chest, like I was his life-line.

Wow…he really loves me.

I didn't know I was crying until he pushed me back to kiss my tears away. And I did the same.

* * *

I sat cross-legged in front of him in my favorite orange sweat pants and white tank top as I nursed his hands. Each of his palms were deeply cut, little 'U' shaped wounds bleeding more blood then they should. (Man, Len, you're blood is too _thin_!)

I sighed, feeling exhausted and when I looked up, he looked the same except in a bit of pain. Well, yeah! He's the one who cut his hands up by squeezing his fists so hard.

Damn, when had he gotten so strong?

"Okay, obviously, this is more than we can handle," I said as I positioned some gauze over his palm and began to wrap the bright yellow bandage over it. "There's got to be some way where we can keep our relationship in secret, yet telling everyone that we're taken."

He slowly nodded, looking up at me with a bitter expression on his beautiful face. "Yeah…I've never been so angry in my life."

"Apparently not," I said lowly, glaring down at the wounded hand I was bandaging. "'Can't believe you did this to yourself."

"You saw," he said. "You knew I was trying my damnedest to not kill that _fucking bas - _!"

I silenced him by laughing, shaking my head. "Man, Len, you sound weird when you curse."

"Hey – but – I was _really angry_!" He glared at me as I tied the bandage tightly and went to the next hand.

I sighed, watched as my hands wrapped up his other hand. Huh…my hands are small compared to his slightly bigger ones…

"I know. You were _extremely_ angry. I mean, look at your hands," I looked up at him affectionately, calming him down. "Thank you for not blowing up when it happened, though. 'Could've blown our cover."

He nodded as I tied the second bandage securely. He smiled when I gathered both of his hands in mine and kissed his wrapped palms.

"Something has to be done about this," he said, softly as I began to clean up the first-aid supplies next to us on the bed. "It drives us into a rage if some _boy_ – "

" – or girl," I added, grumpily.

"Starts getting too…_intimate_ with the other in the _wrong_ way," he finished, tone hard.

And he was right. We were the jealous type – obviously – and sort of possessive; we'll go berserker if we see the opposite sex too close to the other for our liking. I think that makes a healthy relationship (as long as there's still trust there, haha).

I climbed into his lap after I latched up the first-aid kit and let him wrap his arms around me. Then we sat there in silence, thinking about how we were going to get these crushers off our backs.

" 's got to be something," Len grumbled ten minutes later.

"Yeah, something where we'll show that we're taken but not by each other, hmm," I hummed.

But we got nothing.

I was about to say something, but then we heard the door slam and Len's mom yell up to us, "I'm home!"

Without even thinking twice – since I already knew the routine whenever this would happen (it happened _every single_ day ever since we got together) – I sprang to my feet as Len did the same. But then, somehow, we were on the floor a second later, tangled together by our limbs.

I was on my back, arms out over my head on the carpet and Len was on top of me. Our legs were tangled together, so I couldn't move them.

Then, to top it off, I realized something.

"Oh my GOD," I whispered loudly with a red face. "Len! Get your _face_ out of my _boobs_!"

He did as I said and dramatically gasped for air. I glared at him.

He blushed. "Uh…Rin?"

"What," I asked, exasperated.

"Have you…_grown_?"

My fist smashed into his face before I could even control myself. (Whoops.)

He groaned. "You're going to be the death of me." He rubbed his cheek, hovering over me with a pitiful look that just made my heart wrench in my chest.

"Sorry," I mumbled, reaching up and began to rub where I'd punched. I kissed his cheek. "Better, you pervert," I whispered questioningly.

He pecked my lips, smiling. "Mm-hmm."

"Guys? Where are you?"

Oh yeah! His mom's home!

We quickly untangled ourselves and – reluctantly – split up, taking separate ways to get downstairs.

Couldn't be less careful, you know? His mom is already suspicious enough.

After putting the first-aid kit away in our bathroom, I took the back-stairs to meet her in the kitchen.

Damn, Len won. He was already there, talking to his mom before I even got down all the stairs.

I pouted slightly to myself. He always wins.

"Len, what happened to your hands?" I wiped my pout off my face and stocked over to them, acting like I was slightly interested.

Gotta' act the part, right?

Len lightly flushed, acted like he was embarrassed. Gosh, so cute.

"I tripped in Gym," he mumbled, looking away from his mother just to seem dramatic. Man, he's really good at that, the sexy bastard.

I held back a nosebleed as his adorable cheeks reddened even more.

"You've always been a klutz, that's for sure," his mom sighed, ruffling his hair. Awesome, she bought it!

Man, I still hate how we have to lie all the time, you know?

Len's mom's bright brown eyes shot over to mine and she bit her lip. What?

But she turned away and smiled down at Len again. "Why don't you start dinner, sweetie? Please be careful."

Len blinked and slowly nodded. Huh, I think he noticed that look she sent me.

Oh man…I don't have a good feeling about this…

"Rin," oh no, she's beckoning me over.

As I fought not to twitch and stepped over to her, Len tensed out of the corner of my eye before he wandered off to start cooking. I'm just as confused as you are Len!

"Could you come with me?" she asked lowly to me.

I nodded, honestly showing my confusion. Oh no…I don't have a good feeling about this _at all_.

* * *

When we stepped out into the laundry room, I realized that I had forgotten to get rid the uniform that Len basically destroyed. (Damn you, Len!)

I shunned myself repeatedly as Len's mom went over to the washer where my wrecked uniform was lying on in its torn and bloodied up glory.

As she looked at me expectantly, fingering at the almost button-less top of mine and raising a thin, brunette brow, I gulped.

"Do you have something to tell me, Rin-chan?" She didn't look annoyed or angry, as I thought she would. She looked worried. Which surprised me.

Sure, she's my step-mother, but I'm still surprised she was this compassionate, even for me.

I hesitated, digging in my head for a lie to give. I couldn't just come out and say with an innocent smile on my face, "Oh, your son was in a fit of rage and tried to screw me on our bathroom counter with blood hands!"

She would destroy me! Oh my goodness…she looks so tall of a sudden…

"Well," she asked, pushing me.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," that's all that came out of my mouth.

…shit...I want to throw myself off a cliff, oh my gosh!

She turned to me, looking down at me more concerned. "Come on Rin-chan, you can tell me. We're the only girls here."

I just stared. What?

"Did you…have an accident…?" she asked, red in the face all of a sudden.

Ah, there's your trump card Rin! Take it!!!

"Yes," I said, faking a blush. "It took me b-by surprise, yea' know? S-stupid period, hehehe~!"

She stared at me then. Just…stared.

Kill me! Oh, gosh, why can't the Texas Chainsaw dude come in here and chase us in the house to our doom? Anything is better than this!

…wait…where the _hell_ is Texas?!

"Then…why is your shirt like this?" She picked up my shirt. I secretly mourned for it…the poor thing. Len, you're so cruel…

We watched as one of the last black buttons fell to the ground and rolled away from us.

I want to do that! Argh~!

"It got caught on the door knob in the bathroom, and I didn't notice 'till it was too late," I lied, seeming embarrassed. "I was in a hurry to get in the shower."

She slowly nodded in understanding, looking down at me deeply, trying to read me.

…oh shit…I know that look. She totally didn't buy it…

"…Len's hands are bandaged," she said softly, looking at my shirt again. "Blood is on the hem…"

…Double shit! She's putting the pieces together!

She fingered my skirt. "Blood is on the hem of this, too…like he…"

Triple shit! Ah, Len, we're done!

She looked down at me again. I couldn't help but flinch.

Oh, Len, I'm so sorry! I ruined it for us! Please, forgive me!!!

"I've seen the way my son looks at you and your father has noticed vise versa," she said slowly then, bending down so we were eye level. "We notice more than you two know."

My heart jumped in my throat and I knew my eyes were the size of saucers. Please, please! Just throw me out the house or something! Don't kill me or Len!

I flinched again when…

…she hugged me…?

What the _hell_?! What the – _what's going on?!_

And then she began to squeal like a fan girl. "Oh my~! My little boy's first girlfriend!"

"E-eh?!"

"And she's so kawaii, too~!" She rocked us from side to side out of excitement.

What's this? I'm not dead. As far as I know, Len isn't either. What the –

"Rin-chan, it's okay!" She leaned back, resting her hands on my shoulders. "I have no problem with your loving my son and your father is just fine with Len."

I just stared, absorbing all this in, in shock.

Did I just hear what I thought I did?

She blinked. "Rin-chan?"

I blinked back, and blinked again just for the hell of it. I can't believe it. I just can't…

Our parents were okay with it! Our prayers are answered, Len!

"I don't know why you're in so much shock – it's not even incest – " I stopped her as I glomped her in the neck.

"Thank you – thank you!" A weight has just been lifted off my shoulders, I tell you!

Now that I had someone who was eye to eye with me, I explained to her what's happening and how my uniform got messed up. She laughed a bit, shook her head, which I didn't get.

"That son of mine," she sighed. "He has such a temper. Too sensitive for his own good."

Tell me about it!

"Hmm," she continued, however. "A way to show people you guys are taken but not by each other, hmm…"

I bit my lip, thinking hard myself for the second time that day.

Then, all of a sudden, she snapped her fingers and chimed, "I've got it!"

I almost jumped up and down out of excitement. I'm saving us, Len! I'm shining!

"What is it?!"

"I'll tell you some other time."

Huh?!

"E-eh, but…Kumi-chan, please tell me!" (Huh, that was the first time I'd ever addressed her like that…) "We want this problem resolved as soon as possible!"

She wagged a finger and shook her head. "Nope, not right now. I will later though, hehe."

Argh~! Almost Len, almost!

She clapped her hands then and grabbed my disheveled uniform, chucked it in the trash nearby. "Let's go inside before Len has a heart-attack or something. I'm sure he's worried," she chuckled.

I grumbled as I followed her back inside, not feeling very accomplished at all. But, at least Len and I could make out whenever we wanted, even if our parents were home.

Bonus!

I acted like nothing had happened when we reached the kitchen, however. I would tell him about it when Kumi let us alone. It would be better that way, I think.

Len was in the middle of making his special spaghetti sauce when we stocked in like we owned the place. He sent a secret look of confusion to me, which I returned with a bright smile and wink before he smiled up to his mother.

"You guys took a while."

"Mhm," Kumi answered back before she stepped over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite. I padded over to the fridge, planning on getting a nice cool glass of orange juice.

She leaned against the island, watched as Len added a few ingredients to his sauce and stirred. I made my glass and began to drink with a smile on my face that I was sure would never leave my lips again.

And then she began to leave.

"Oh, and Len, I'll be taking you to the store tomorrow to get some condoms."

I spat my orange juice everywhere without control. It went _everywhere_! Oh my gosh! Why did she have to do that?! We're not ready for that!!!

I looked over to see how Len was taking that after she left without a look back and there was sauce _everywhere_! No! Dinner!!!

Oh crap, Len's on the ground and choking on nothing. Len!!!!

He coughed, looked up at me while sauce dripped from his face and hair, glaring. "What did you _do_?!"

I threw my hands up, feeling like a sticky mess. "Hey, she knew by herself. And my Dad knows too."

"Oh my _GOD!_" He slipped a little on his sauce, looking shocked and miserable at the same time. I was sure that under the sauce on his face, he was redder than the sauce itself.

"I know." I sauntered over, my shirt dripping from the orange juice I'd spat all over myself and the counter. But I didn't care. He suddenly look so cute...all miserable and on the floor...covered in sauce...

I got down in front of him, even though my favorite sweat pants would get ruined from the sauce, but I still didn't care. I embraced him in his saucy glory and made him fall on his back so I was hovering over him.

I then took his lips, feeling free for the first time even though I knew his mom was probably watching us right now. Watch then! This is the extent of our love!

He kissed back and we embraced on the floor in his awesome sauce, sliding around in red awesomeness. For once, life was good without secrecy.

* * *

**Part two shall be up momentarily! **


	2. Chapter 2

Class Rings

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** Uhm…don't own, duh.**

**A/N:** Part two, yeah?

_Read in ½ because it's sexy. _

* * *

**Class Rings**

**II**

* * *

The next day, as Len and I dazedly ate our breakfast, Kumi-chan slammed down a thin magazine in front of us on the table, startling my father and Len (I was too busy trying to keep my eyes open to actually have a reaction to that).

"This is my plan, you two," Kumi stated, taking a sip of her coffee as she beckoned us to look at the thing she just slammed down in front of us.

Len looked as I leaned my head on his shoulder and stifled a yawn while looking from a far. As I read the contents and looked at the pictures, I heard Kumi-chan whisper to my Dad about how cute we were and him agree with a grunt. (Love yea' too, Daddy!)

Len then questioned, "Class rings, Mom? That's your plan?" He turned his head over to mine, kissed my hair. It was probably his way of trying to wake me up and it was working…

I smiled and asked her, myself, "Care to elaborate, Kumi-chan?"

She beamed, chugging her coffee as my Dad smiled as well. "Back then, the girl's boyfriend gave the girl his ring so others knew they were going steady," Dad explained softly (bless his heart).

Kumi slapped down her empty mug, high from the caffeine now. "Guess what? That's the plan!"

Len and I looked at the magazine – or should I say catalogue – for the class rings as I snuggled him more. (Which I'm absolutely positive Len didn't mind one bit.)

"It's pretty expensive," Len and I said together, which made us all surprised. Whoa…at the same time…creepy…

But we got over it quickly. It was expected. Len and I just _clicked _like that.

Kumi and Dad waved it off. "No worries," Dad exclaimed.

"Especially considering Len's hands," Kumi added, looking down at Len's yellow bandages (I need to redo those, haha), "It seems things are getting worse so we're helping no matter what."

"I wonder where my credit card is," Dad mumbled, thoughtfully stroking his imaginary beard. Ah…now I feel bad…

Kumi-chan waved it off though and flashed her own, slid it over to him as she turned her attention back to us. "Anyway, decide on rings today and fill out the forms tonight, okay," she asked.

Len muttered in acceptance, snaking an arm around me and warmly squeezed. "Thank you."

He spoke for both of us. We really were. Our parents were the only ones who knew and they were helping us.

We didn't deserve this, not that much…but I guess that doesn't matter, not when we have such great, supportive parents.

We're lucky. We really are…

* * *

"I hope it works," I mumbled to Len ten minutes later, after our parents left for work. We were ready for school, slipping on our shoes at the front door. "I mean, they're paying a lot of money for this…"

"If it doesn't work, then, at least we tried," Len stood up after fixing his shoes for his comfort. He smiled then, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

He leaned down, kissed my forehead, and cupped my face with a newly bandaged hand (got them changed, check!). "Plus, we'll get our class rings early," he added.

I sighed and kissed him goodbye, since we split up every morning and didn't see each other until we're back at home. "I suppose so," I mumbled, sounding worried.

He sighed as well, stroked my cheek affectionately before he murmured, "I love you."

I smiled and gave him a quick wink, "Love you too."

After he left, I clutched at the catalogue and thought deeply to myself. I had to pick something nice. Something that wouldn't be _so_ expensive (so my conscience will be spared) but something beautiful and that _seemed_ expensive (so I can make Len's friends friggin' jealous!).

But, deep down, I think it's quite obvious that I was nervous about the whole idea…since this plan might not even work as we'd like it to. I don't know why…it just feels that way. The plan seems too easy; too fragile and shaky.

One wrong move and down it goes.

* * *

During school, I flipped through the catalogue and filled out my form for my ring. I sort of fudged stuff a _little_, but that was necessary and it couldn't be helped. When I got home, Len met me at the door and I almost immediately had him check it over for me. We headed out into the kitchen after I changed and he got to work.

I didn't know it would take _so_ long, though.

Len hummed to himself _again_ as he inspected my choices and forms that I filled out, making sure I got everything right. I was sure I did, but I insisted that he'd better check over them before he made his choice. He's smarter than me and can make a decision within seconds. Him choosing his ring would take five minutes, including him filling out his form to give to our parents, so it's not like I'm burdening him.

Now, I was just sitting there at the dinner table, huffing to myself impatiently as I watched the sun go down from the window behind him. He was just taking so long, seriously. And he kept humming to himself, quizzically or whatever the damn word is – I don't care anymore.

TELL ME SOMETHING, DAMN IT!!

Len suddenly looked up and I realized I had been glaring at him quite rudely. Whoops…sorry…

"Gomen," I mumbled, pouting and looked up at the ceiling. His stare was creepy; didn't mean to spite him.

"Rin," he called me though, which made me snap my head back to him.

He smiled softly, slid the forms that I had filled out back over to me and nodded. "Your choice is beautiful. Silver clashes better with our birthstone."

I beamed and got up, skid over the tile of the kitchen floor in my socks and latched myself on his neck, kissing him excitedly. "Yes! Thank you!"

He chuckled, gladly kissed me back and shook his head. "Not a problem. I know my decision for mine now."

I scoffed. "You probably did before you even walked in the door this afternoon."

He blinked and looked away for a moment. "…yeah," he said, seeming far away.

I giggled and kissed his head. Then, I let go to pick up my forms to put on Kumi's desk and get him his own forms to fill out.

After I did that, I went over to the fruit-bowl on the kitchen island, grabbed an orange and leaned against the counter, watching my boyfriend slip on his reading glasses. God…why did he suddenly look even _more_ sexy…?

I just stared at him, admiring his beauty as he bit his lip in deep concentration, filling out the form and alternating from the catalogue to the sheet he was writing on. He had no idea how beautiful he was, seriously…

A stray bang fell in his face, tickled his nose and made him sniff and puff it away from his face. But it was persistent. He blinked to himself, stopped writing and ran his hands over his crazy bangs, pushing them out of his face.

I felt my heart skip as his golden hair fell back in his face and he pushed up his thickly rimmed – but incredibly sexy – glasses back up his nose and began to scribble away again.

Oh, God, when he was done…

The moment he's done, I'm raping his mouth.

Ten minutes later, right when I finished my orange, he finished and neatly pushed it away. He looked over to me as I threw away the orange peelings, feeling refreshed after eating it and still craving his mouth against mine.

He slipped off his glasses, sexily smirked over to me and opened his arms.

Well…he was beckoning me over, wasn't he? How could I resist?

Somewhere along the way, I got on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck as he hugged me against him, keeping me from falling against the table. I let his hair down as I lightly ran my tongue on the ceiling of his mouth, making him moan.

My small, dainty fingers dug in his hair and deepened our passionate kiss, pressing myself harder against him; completely intoxicated by him. As cliché as it sounded – I just couldn't get enough. I wanted more and _more_ and I knew _he_ did as well.

We pulled apart, a small trail of saliva rolling down the side of our mouths as he suddenly got up, gripping onto my hips strongly. It felt _amazing.._.

Suddenly, I was on the table and my legs were spread, and he leaned in between them, taking my lips again after I hastily tried to catch my breath by gasping.

I wound my arms around his back, fisted at his shirt as he took my mouth without mercy, exploring me and igniting such a fire within me that I couldn't help but wrap my legs around his waist and hang on for dear life.

And he tightened his arms around me, squeezing us together and tried his hardest to make us one. Amazing…it really was…I couldn't stop myself from breaking the kiss just to turn away to calm myself down – it was almost overwhelming.

"Ha ha ha," I puffed, my hair falling in my burning face. Len licked the stray saliva still on my cheek and panted in my ear. I fisted harder, tightened my legs. "L-Len…"

He grunted highly in his throat, still catching his breath to calm himself down. He was getting a little excited, if you know what I mean (which I was proud to be the cause but it still made me nervous)...

I looking around the blurry kitchen, breathing heavily before turning back to him and began to kiss his neck, forgetting what I was going to say.

He groaned against my ear, egging me on which I gladly continued with my own personal pleasure. It truly was exhilarating, knowing that you could have such an effect on a beautiful creature such as Len. It made you lose all reason and caused you to –

His breath hitched as I bit him and sucked at his pulse point. "R-Rin, if you – ah – have any – _ah_ – restraint, you need to push me off of y-you right – _ah!_ – n-n-now," he hissed shakily in my ear.

I groaned against him, causing him to have difficulty breathing again and began to pull back, knowing that we were getting _too_ into this. We weren't ready, at least, I don't think we were – although…I wouldn't mind, to be honest –

He attacked my mouth the moment I tried to look up at him, and once again I was taken by surprise. It was rougher, fierce, like how he was yesterday except even _more_ powerful.

I held tighter as he shifted and then I felt his hand grasp at my hip and –

I drew back to gasp, eyes wide and surprised at the sudden shock I felt and Len looked down at me. He was dazed, drunk-looking, red, and panting. A string of saliva slowly broke between our lips as we panted in front of each other, stunned and intrigued.

Len recovered faster than I did, and did it again, making me arch and become shaky.

"Ah," I squealed softly, bringing my hands between us and fisted at the front of his shirt. Our foreheads pressed against each others as Len's hand tightened on my hip and –

I gather a lot of his shirt as I felt the shock again and didn't hold back the loud moan from leaving my mouth the moment it happened. I couldn't control it. And Len was panting so hard, making such _nice_ sounds.

I arched against him again, pressed us even harder together and he groaned. And he did it _again_ –

"Ah_!_" That time we did that together, synchronized. God, it felt so _good_. And Len making such sounds like these – I wanted to hear them all the _time_.

But, then…the front door slammed.

Len groaned darkly in my ear, which made me shiver, but I knew we had to stop and act like we weren't basically having sex with our clothes on, while on the fucking kitchen table…where we eat _dinner_.

…why is it, that that sounded more sexy than it should?

Len gave me a quick little kiss as I reluctantly spread my legs for him to step back and escape. Both of our faces were red and would be for probably the next hour, but that couldn't be helped. As long as it didn't seem that we were doing what we _were_ doing, it's all good.

I got off the table as Len combed his hair with his fingers and brushed it up into its usual cute style. I ran my hands through mine, made it lie down more and look more normal. It was thin and easy, so it wasn't a problem. Len's was thicker, however.

We straightened out our clothes and made ourselves look as presentable as we could after such an experience before my Dad came waltzing in, like he owned the place. (Haha...he did...sigh.)

Thanks Dad, you just ruined something _awesome_!

He took one look at us, however, and turned right around with a red face. "I'll leave you two alone." Then he hurried off.

Len and I palmed our faces.

* * *

Len and I backed off for about a month after that. We didn't want to rush anything…although, there _was_ some sexual tension sometimes. Okay, more times than anyone could count _but_ we somehow controlled ourselves and we remained sex free.

Our admirers didn't want to stop leaving us alone, but that didn't really matter. As long as we didn't see the flirting, we were good. There were times though, sometimes I would just like to _punch_ anything but I controlled myself. I tried not to let it get to me and _barely_ succeeded.

(But, believe me…it's easier said than done.)

Anyway, one day while Len and I were just watching some stupid movie about a lavender haired samurai in love with some pink haired ward of his (who strangely looked like my best friend Miki), Kumi-chan suddenly pops up out of no where.

Len jumped while I only gasped. (I don't know why; I guess I can just take a surprise or something.)

"W-what is it Mom?!" Oh, goodness, you sound funny all high-pitched like that Len!

"Your rings are _here_!" She cheered, and then she threw these two little jewelry boxes shaped like graduation hats. Len and I blinked at them in our laps.

Then we just roughly opened them with excitement and I couldn't help gasping _again_ (man, I gasp a lot!).

They were beautiful. Both of ours had our birthstone and mine was silver so it clashed beautifully with it. Len's was gold but the blue-topaz worked with it and made it look pretty cool. The designs of our rings were the same; one side had our school's mascot and lingo along with our last names (we lied and said the last names were 'Kagami'), and on the other side has a music note (which signifies for chorus, since we both love to sing) and the year we will graduate.

He turned to me, beaming, and took my left hand. He looked into my eyes deeply, which made me feel warm in the face, as he slid his ring on my ring-finger.

It was as if we were really married.

I slightly gasped (for the _third_ time), surprised that not only was it kind of heavy, but because it fit perfectly on my finger. "We have the same ring size…?"

"Appears so," he said as I took _his_ left hand and slid my ring on his.

I smiled brightly, intertwined our fingers and we compared how the other's ring looked on the other.

"The gold suits you," he exclaimed, staring down at our fingers.

"The _silver_ suits you," I chuckled, loving how my ring looked so good on his finger and it was a feminine ring. Then I slightly paled at the fact that the masculine ring I was wearing worked with me so well.

What the hell?

He squeezed my hand then, shaking his head as he leaned over and kissed me gently. "Let's hope this works then, yeah?"

I kissed back, felt hope bubble in my chest. "Yep…"

We were just about to marvel over our rings some more before we heard something like a sniffle somewhere in the room. And then we realized that Kumi-chan was still in there and she had seen everything that had just happened between us.

And she was crying.

"You guys," she sniffed and stomp over to us, embracing us both by our necks and stuffing our faces in her bust. "Are _so_ beautiful together! It makes my heart wrench~!"

I leaned back a little, gasped for air. I couldn't breathe! "K-Kumi-chan, thank you…could you please let us go now – GACK!"

Len struggled a little, turned his head to me and bellowed, "Rin~! No~! Don't leave me alone with this crazy woman!"

"CACK," was my answer. I think I'm going to die!

But Kumi-chan continued to weep and hold us to her stupidly (but naturally) large boobs of hers. Oh gosh, I'd really like it to be tomorrow right now. Anything was better than this.

Hope I live until tomorrow…

* * *

The morning came too soon after such a crazy night.

After Kumi-chan was done suffocating us (Len had to kiss me back to life), Dad came home and inspected how nice our rings looked on each other. They wanted this plan to work as much as we did. I mean, they paid a whole bunch of money, you know?

"Good good," he muttered to himself as he stared down at our outstretched hands, nodding to himself. "This'll work. It was a good idea that you guys put those almost false last names as the display name on these beautiful rings. Be proud."

"I copied off of her," Len answered, looking over to me. I blushed.

"W-well…" I lightly giggled, feeling embarrassed.

My Dad reached down, ruffled my hair like he did when I was a kid. I blushed even more. He smiled.

"Now if you look in each other's rings, there's a surprise Kumi and I have for you," Dad said. "She didn't get around to telling you, since she was crying over how beautiful you guys are together."

Oh, Dad…you're straightforwardness is showing again.

Len and I slipped each other's rings off, turning them over until we noticed something written within the inside of the ring-bands.

It was our names.

In Len's ring, my name was in it. In mine, Len's name was in it.

…wow…

"Awesome," Len and I couldn't help but whisper in awe. We looked up at my Dad, thanked him and Kumi immensely.

In the morning, I felt so nervous I could only hold down orange juice. All Len could eat was a banana so I guess I wasn't the only one super nervous. Our parents were tense themselves, watching as we were consumed by our nerves and knew there was nothing they could do about it.

After they left, wishing us a stiff yet heart-filled "good luck," Len and I were left alone to wallow in our worry and fear. I mean, Len had scars on his hands, I had scars on my brain – IT WOULD ONLY GET WORSE IF THIS DOESN'T WORK!

Len hesitantly stood in front of the door, his back to me and we were super quiet. We couldn't say anything to each other, just couldn't. I think we had a suspicion that we might jinx ourselves somehow.

This heavy fog hung over us, causing a large weight on our shoulders to where we actually had to walk with our shoulders hunched. Oh gosh…it's horrible. I can't think straight. I'm _so_ nervous!

"Rin," Len murmured all of a sudden, making me slightly jump. I quickly hummed, letting him know he had my attention.

He turned to me, looked down at me affectionately. But I could read his eyes. He was just as nervous as I was. Oh, Len…

He leaned down, kissed my lips quickly before starting for the door slowly. "Whatever happens; we're together. Right…?"

I gulped to myself and nodded. "Yes…Together. _Zutto_." I bit my lip. "And…nothing will happen."

He clenched his fists at his sides and he just stood there for a moment before murmuring his love to me before he left, leaving me alone until we saw each other back at this house after school.

I whispered after him, telling him I loved him too. I'm sure he heard it in his heart.

That was the only hope we had. Our love and our rings.

* * *

The rest of the day went by swiftly. There were a few times when someone would stop what they were doing and just stare at my ring, since it was so large on my finger. Someone even asked, "Who's your boyfriend?" I told them a lie of course, said that he was a total nerd and you wouldn't know him.

's sort of true. Except, Len's looks get him attention.

Oh, burnnnn~!

Sorry Len.

Overall, it worked fine. I soon wondered why the hell I even started bugging over this. It was working, I had a beautiful (yet heavy) ring on my finger that labeled me as 'taken' and finally I was at peace of Kaito. During my last class, which he's in, he looked over and noticed the ring on my finger, the size and the name and he looked sad all of a sudden. I felt bad…but he had to realize someday that I wasn't into him at all. (Don't get me wrong, he's fricken gorgeous. It's just, Len's…amazingly beautiful? Damn, I need a thesaurus!)

Anyway, I went home without looking back at the blue haired dude's puppy-eyes and felt on top of the world.

…and then Chi-chan came along.

You know, for a small girl (she's at least a few inches shorter than me), she's really sharp and loud. You can't pass anything by her; she'll notice. It's like…

She's a ninja…?

Huh.

"Who's your boyfriend," she bluntly asked me as we walked down the street. I immediately grew tense, realized that my house was about five more blocks away. Damn…stuck…

"U-uh," I stammered, acting embarrassed and shy.

She huffed, grabbed my left hand and examined my hand. "Kagami," she asked, sounding incredulous. "Sounds a lot like _your_ last name."

Well stick a fork in me and I'm done, Chi. What the _fuck_ do you want from me?!

"Believe me, I'm pretty bewildered by that too. But, ah well," I shrugged, took my hand back and continued walking. Just let it slide; let it flow. You can do this Rin. You can!

Chi stared over to me for a long while, probably trying to read my by burning a hole in the side of my face. It was sort of working…but nah, I'm not letting up. Freak me out all you want Chi-chan, I'm not bowing to your tiny ass!

"…Do you love him?"

"Yes," I answered immediately.

"Does he love you?"

"Yep."

"Is he sexy?"

"_Oh_ yeah."

"Is it Len?"

"Yep – wait…_FUCK!!!!_"

…WHY DID WE EVEN GET THE RINGS IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACEEE!!!

Chi patted my shoulder as I began to actually physically freak out. I mean, I couldn't believe that I had fallen for a trick like that! How did she do it!? Is she a demonnnn~?

"Relax yo. I've known this for months."

I gaped at her. "WHAT? HOW COULD YOU'VE KNOWN?! We've been so careful…"

"I could tell _because_ of the fact that you guys were _so_ careful. You have to be practical when you're trying to cover something up. You have to be secretive _and_ truthful at the same time, get me? You and Len completely avoided each other at school way too much than step-siblings should. That school full of idiots wouldn't notice, of course…but when there's people like me, it's kind of hard _not_ to notice."

No _fucking_ duh. Thank for the news flash, damn midget!

"Plus, I saw Len with the same thing except it was more feminine and silver and I _knew_ he wasn't gay, so - yeah."

Oh, I'm so angry, I could just eat a whole cart of oranges and punch little kids in the face randomly in a blind rage. And then, I want to find a corner, curl up, and cry as softly as I can _forever!_

"The rings were a good idea by the way. Keep doing that, yeah?" Then she sped up and skipped to her house not too far away, whistling to herself as if she hadn't just scared the _shit_ out of me!

Oh, crap…now I have to tell Len. This is too crucial _not_ to tell!

After hurrying home, I torpedoed into Len's room bowed down to his extremely confused form repeatedly, shouting, "Gomenasai!!!" – over and over again.

I didn't mean to freak him out so much or plain out freak like I was, but I couldn't help it. This was big and it could put our plan into jeopardy and it was _all my FAULT!_

When I had to stop for breath, Len finally jumped off his bed and got into a threatening stance. He didn't say anything as he stared at me for a moment.

Then, all of a sudden, he just blew up.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO?!!!?_"

Len had never yelled at me before, and it surprised me. And instead of making me bite back just as rudely (and _loud_) I just traced my foot into a perfect circle in the carpet, blushing and feeling surprising hot.

Len yelling was sort of…sexy…hmm…

"…Well," he sighed, taking off his glasses and pinching his temple.

"What?" I blinked and stared, confused for a moment.

"What. _Did you do_?"

"Oh – oh. Yeah, about that. Chi – you know her right – well…she knew about our relationship. _For. Months._ Can you believe that?!" I quickly snapped out of my pervertedness and got down to business.

He raised a brow and fiddled with his glasses. He was thinking, obviously, since he was fiddling with something.

"…can she be trusted?"

I stopped. Thought to myself for a moment.

"…actually, yeah. If she hadn't then she would've already told everyone in school by now."

"Then why were you freaking out?"

I rocked back on the balls of my feet. "…Just shocked, I guess."

"Huh," Len mumbled. "I getcha'."

I beamed, stepped over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him close until our foreheads were touching and smiled warmly to myself.

"Well…it worked…"

"Yeah, thank God. I have no doubts that this plan will work. At least until we're seniors," Len chuckled. He wrapped his arms around me snuggly, pressed me up against him. "Miku backed off after she noticed the ring."

I sighed deeply, a weight suddenly lifted off my shoulders. "And Kaito's done the same thing!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I know. I followed him all day."

I blinked, pushed away from him to see if he was serious, but he just smirked down at me.

"Oh~! You asshole! I thought you were serious!" I laughed at him, poking him in the process.

He tightened his arms around me, beckoned me to calm down by nuzzling my forehead. "So…the plan's gonna' work…do you wanna…celebrate?"

• E N D •

* * *

**Well…that was pretty long, huh? Ugh, I wish the ending was better than it was, but I just had to finish this. Inspiration for "**_**Their Child**_**" is beginning to ware off and then I need to make other stories too! I have at least one planned that's going to be **_**awesome**_**. 's probably going to the most popular! **

**I'll need some help with publicity, it seems. I just don't get much popularity for my material and people like it…right? Ah well, oneshots are only going to get you enough reviews, right? **

'**Course…this **_**is**_** a two shot. :strokes imaginary beard:**

**Ah, well. Please review, please? I worked really long and hard on this. Had to edit it a whole bunch of times. Ugh…**

"_**Their Child**_**" shall be out soon. It's going to be shorter than this, that's for sure. Lawl.**

**Love you all! Rin x Len 4eva'!**


End file.
